Edward and Bella's Song
by Lola Prongs
Summary: Edward e Bella se conheciam desde muito pequenos. Eram muito amigos e, apesar de seus pais duvidarem por não terem a mesma idade, acabaram se apaixonando um pelo outro. Short-Fic de 3 capitulos!
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1:**

_She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

Eu tinha sete anos. Estava brincando sozinha no parquinho perto da minha casa. Minha mãe, Renée, estava sentada ao lado de uma outra mulher em um banco um pouco longe de mim.

Enquanto eu brincava no balanço tentando ir o mais alto que conseguia sem ter ninguem me empurrando, esbarrei em um garoto que passava na frente. Com minha incrível cordenação motora, não consegui me segurar a tempo e acabei por cair em cima do menino.

Senti meus olhos encherem d'água assim que senti meu joelho esquerdo bater no chão, cortando a pele. Funguei.

Sai de cima dele, sentando-me no chão. Ao olhar meu joelho, as lágrimas escorreram. Droga, olhar o sangue fez doer mais. O garoto sentou-se ao meu lado.

Levantei o olhar e encarei seus olhos verdes como esmeralda. Ele sorriu pra mim quando disse:

- Você tá... Ei, não chora. – meu lábio tremeu um pouco quando ouvi sua voz melodiosa. Ele viu o estrago no meu joelho e fez uma careta. – Vem, vou te ajudar a ficar em pé.

Ele levantou e estendeu a mão pra mim. Foi quando reparei nele de verdade. Seus cabelos eram cor de bronze diferente e sua pele tão branca quando a minha. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam como as estrelas e seu sorriso torto era lindo. Ele com certeza era um menino lindo. Ele com certeza era um dos meninos mais bonitos que já havia visto. Apesar de não ter visto muitos.

Pequei sua mão e ele me puxou. Não consegui sustentar meu pequeno corpo porque, ao dobrar o joelho, o corte abriu mais. Passando a mão pela minha cintura, ele ajudou-me a andar.

Foi quando percebi que ele deveria ser mais velho que eu. Era mais alto também.

- Onde está sua mãe?

- Ali. – apontei para o banco onde minha mãe estava ainda conversando com a mulher.

Ele olhou na direção que apontei e sorriu.

- Acho que a sua mãe conheceu a minha mãe.

Eu fui responder algo, mas meu joelho latejou e eu choraminguei. Ele andou mais rápido.

- Ah, - ele começou. – Meu nome é Edward.

- Isabella. Mas prefiro Bella. – dei um pequeno sorriso corando.

Continuamos andando em silêncio. Meu joelho estava latejando quando cheguei até minha mãe, mas ela ainda não tinha reparado em nós dois.

- Hum... mãe?

- Sim, filha? – ela olhou para mim, franzindo a testa quando viu que Edward me segurando.

- Me machuquei. – cocei a cabeça e corei. A mulher ao lado dela olhou para Edward.

- Filho? O que aconteceu?

- A Bella estava no balanço e ela acabou caindo em cima de mim, machucando o joelho. – Edward explicou enquanto me soltava para eu sentar ao lado da minha mãe.

- Ai meu Deus, Bella! – minha mãe exclamou ao ver o corte. Sorri envergonhada. – Vamos para casa limpar isso.

Nos despedimos de Edward e sua mãe, que descobri ser Esme, e fomos para casa cuidar do meu machucado.

Em casa, minha mãe me contou que conhecia Esme desde a época de escola. Elas estudaram juntas, bem como meu pai e o marido de Esme, Carlisle. Elas eram madrinhas de casamento uma da outra.

Assim que se casou, Esme foi para Chicago com o marido, pois ele recebeu uma proposta de emprego em um hospital da cidade. Mas agora ela estava de volta com os três filhos. E o melhor, eles eram nossos vizinhos!

Algum tempo depois, Edward e eu já estávamos grudados um no outro. Conheci seus dois irmãos: Alice, da mesma idade que eu e Emmett, o mais velho. Mesmo Alice sendo da minha idade, eu ainda era mais amiga de Edward, apesar dele ser dois anos mais velho que eu.

Vez ou outra, quando estavamos juntos fazendo alguma coisa, ouviámos nossos pais brincarem, dizendo que iamos casar um dia. Nossas mães apenas riam.

Estar perto de Edward me fazia bem, meu coração sempre disparava quando ele me abraçava, beijava minha bochecha. Naquela época eu não sabia, mas estava me apaixonando por ele.

* * *

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my_

**4 anos depois:**

- Edward, será que você pode me contar aonde está me levando?

- Já disse que não, Bells! Espere só mais um pouco.

Revirei os olhos internamente. Era meu aniversário de 11 anos e Edward estava me levando a algum lugar desconhecido, meus olhos vendados. Suspirei irritada.

O som familar do portão dos fundos da casa de Edward me chamou atenção. Estávamos na casa dele? Ele me conduziu por mais alguns segundos e então parou. Abri a boca para perguntar o que estávamos fazendo na casa dele, quando fui interrompida.

- Chegamos.

Ele retirou a minha venda. A principio, eu não sabia para onde olhar. Estávamos no jardim nos fundos da casa dos Cullen e eu não sabia o que tinha de especial ali, até que eu reparei na maior arvore dali.

Entre os galhos, havia um casa toda de madeira e no tronco, tiras de madeira formando uma escada. Minha boca se escancarou.

- Você... você lembrou? – perguntei, meus olhos enchendo de água.

- Claro que sim. – ele me abraçou pelos ombros. – Que tipo de amigo eu seria se não lembrasse?

- Edward, eu te contei isso há quatro anos. – eu ri. – Não pensei que fosse lembrar.

- É, mas eu lembrei. Então, vamos subir?

Acenei começando a ficar animada. Edward fez uma casa na árvore pra mim! Tá, provavelmente não foi ele quem fez, mas mesmo assim. Foi o melhor presente que ganhei nesse aniversário. Sempre tive vontade de ter uma casa na árvore e contei isso a Edward quando ficamos amigos. Eu realmente não imaginava que ele fosse se lembrar, muito menos que ele ia me dar uma.

A felicidade que eu sentia quando Edward fazia coisas assim não era a mesma que eu sentia quando algum outro amigo me dava um presente. Era um dos sinais de que eu estava apaixonada por ele, mas eu era nova demais para perceber.

****

- U-A-U! É linda, Ed! – sorri, observando tudo.

Era apenas um cômodo pequeno, afinal é uma casa na árvore, mas mesmo assim, era perfeita. Tinha um sofá meio surrado de três lugares da minha cor preferida, verde, uma mesinha redonda e uma poltrona também surrada. Havia também umas cadeiras espalhadas por lá e uma janela bem grande atrás do sofá.

- Gostou mesmo? – ele estava receoso.

- Sim, Edward, é perfeita! Obrigada, obrigada! – dei um abraço apertado nele. – Mas você não fez isso tudo sozinho.

- Nossa, Bella, que confiança em mim! – ele se fez de desentendido e eu ergui uma sobrancelha. – Ok, ok, eu confesso. Meu pai e o seu me ajudaram.

- Sabia! Você não iria fazer algo tão grande assim sozinho. – pisquei pra ele.

Foi ele quem ergueu a sobrancelha dessa vez.

- Você sabe que posso te bater, se eu quiser né?! – foi se aproximando devagar. Eu arregalei os olhos e andei pra trás. – Eu sou maior.

- Você não faria isso. – continuei me afastando.

Ele riu e depois tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Em um momento eu estava parada no meio da casa. No outro estava caida no sofá com Edward por cima de mim, me fazendo cosquinha.

Eu estava rindo enlouquecidamente.

- Edward! Para com isso! – mais risadas. – Para!

Quando ele finalmente parou, eu estava ofegante e risonha esparramada no sofá. Edward sentou-se no braço do sofá, rindo de mim.

- Você... é um... filho da-

- Olha a boca! – ele me interrompeu, rindo mais ainda. – Você não vai querer xingar Esme.

- É, tem razão. Eu quero xingar você, seu idiota. – tentei ficar séria, mas não consegui.

Ficamos mais alguns minutos lá, conversando. Como Edward era mais velho que eu, as coisas no 8º ano eram mais emocionantes. Sem falar nas meninas que davam em cima dele. Sem saber por que, me senti incomodada com isso.

- É melhor descermos. Daqui a pouco, vai ser a sua festa.

- Ugh. Festa. Por que eu deixei Alice e minha mãe me convencerem disso? – suspirei frustrada afundando meu rosto no sofá.

- Talvez porque você sabia que elas iriam fazer do mesmo jeito. Ou que iriam te perturbar até te convencerem.

- É, você está certo. – revirei os olhos. – Vamos logo.

Descemos e fomos caminhando pelo jardim, quando uma idéia surgiu na minha cabeça. Certo, era brincadeira, mas eu queria implicar. Então eu ri e falei:

- Sabe, tem uma coisa que você não faria.

- Ah, é?! E o que seria essa coisa? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha pra mim, rindo.

Sorri.

- Me beijar. – falei e continuei andando normalmente até que notei que Edward não estava me acompanhando.

Parei e olhei para trás. Ele estava me encarando parecendo meio chocado. Gargalhei.

- Edward? Será que você pode andar?

Ele continuou me encarando, mas andou em minha direção. No meio do caminho ele deu um sorrisinho maroto. Percebi tarde demais o que ele pretendia fazer.

Quando parou na minha frente, Edward se abaixou lentamente. Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu tentei dar um passo para trás, mas ele me impediu colocando as mãos na minha cintura.

Ele se aproximou mais ainda e parou a uma pouca distância da minha boca. Meus olhos se arregalaram mais ainda. Seria meu primeiro beijo, droga. E eu estava apenas brincando quando falei aquilo. Mas quem disse que eu conseguia me afastar?

Edward se aproximou um pouco mais, porém senti um pingo d'água no meu nariz. Não liguei muito, mas, do nada, começou a cair uma chuva torrencial. Nos afastamos assustados e começamos a rir, esquecendo momentaneamente do quase-beijo. Corremos até a varanda nos fundos da casa dele, respirando pesadamente quando chegamos lá.

- Ok, sua mãe vai surtar quando te veir assim.

- Eu sei! – ri mais ainda.

Minha mãe ia brigar comigo e Alice ia surtar pois eu teria que lavar o cabelo novamente. Mas eu não me importava. Aquele tinha sido um dos melhores dias da minha vida.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2:**

_I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my..._

Eu estava sentada num banco no pátio da escola junto com Alice – na verdade, ela estava deitada no meu colo - conversando sobre os meninos que ali estavam. Allie queria saber a minha opinião sobre Jasper, um cara que ela estava saindo e estava uma turma acima dela. Ele estava sentado à alguns metros da gente com os amigos.

Por incrível que pareça, ele era amigo de Edward e Emmett e eles não se importaram. Quer dizer, Emmett quase matou o garoto, mas Alice conseguiu controlá-lo.

Edward estava em algum lugar da escola fazendo sabe-se lá o que e isso estava me incomodando bastante. A sensação de que ele estava com alguma menina aumentava consideravelmente e isso me fazia ficar pior.

- Bella? – fui tirada dos meus pensamentos por uma voz masculina meio familiar. Olhei para o lado dando de cara com Mike Newton um garoto do mesmo ano que eu. Ele era bonito, mas não era exatamente meu tipo de garoto.

- Hey. – sorri incerta do porque dele falar comigo.

- Posso falar com você?

- Estou saindo. A gente se fala depois, Bells – Alice levantou tão rápido que não tive tempo de falar nada.

- Então, pode falar Mike.

Ele sentou-se do meu lado no banco e sorriu meio nervoso.

- Eu... eu queria saber se você está livre hoje à noite para... ir no cinema comigo... se quiser.

Ok, não era o tipo que coisa que eu imaginava ouvir. Fiquei um tepo encarando ele sem saber o que dizer, quando pela visão periférica vi Edward aparecendo com uma garota morena ao seu lado. Aquilo me deixou com tanta raiva que eu aceitei o convite de Mike.

Eu estava apaixonada por Edward e isso era um fato. Nossos pais nunca acreditaram que poderíamos gostar um do outro e, de certa forma, eles estavam certos já que eu gostava dele, mas Edward nunca olharia para mim de outro jeito a não ser como amiga. Essa conclusão fez com que eu quisesse chorar.

Me despedi de Mike rapidamente e sai dali procurando por Alice. Quando a encontrei, fomos embora. Alice sabia que havia algo errado comigo, mas eu só iria falar quando estivessemos no meu quarto, onde eu poderia chorar a vontade.

- Alice! Eu já disse que não vou usar uma mini saia. – resmunguei.

- Mas, Bella... – Alice foi interrompida por uma batida na porta.

- Entra.

- Vocês vão sair? – escutei a voz de Edward e me virei para ver ele encostado na porta do quarto olhando para a bagunça de roupas na cama.

Alice me olhou sugestivamente e começou a sair do quarto.

- Vou ver se a tia Renée acabou de preparar o lanche. Já volto.

_Puta merda_, era a segunda vez que Alice me largava sozinha. Se prepara baixinha, vai ter troco.

- Então, é impressão minha ou você está me escondendo alguma coisa? – Edward levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Por que eu estaria?

- Não sei. – ele me encarou, analisando meu rosto. Desviei os olhos, incomodada. – Vai sair?

- Sim.

- Com Alice?

- Não. – voltei meu olhar pra ele para observar a sua reação. Seus olhos se estreitaram ligeiramente conforme ele ia entendendo o que eu queria dizer.

- Vai sair com um garoto, Bella?

- Sim, Mike Newton do mesmo ano que eu. – respondi.

- Por que? – ele me olhou incrédulo. Tudo bem que eu nunca havia saído com nenhum garoto. E que meu primeiro beijo havia sido com Edward durante um jogo de _7 Minutos no Céu_, mas qual era o problema de sair com um garoto?

- Não sei se você reparou, mas eu sou uma garota e ele um garoto. É a ordem natural das coisas. – sorri, tentando ao máximo não ser irônica. Não funcionou.

- Mas...

- Não sou mais uma criança, Ed. – falei cansada. – Só você ainda não reparou isso.

Eu olhei para ele novamente e vi quando Edward deu uma boa secada em meu corpo não muito coberto pelos shorts e pela regata. Corei violentamente e ele riu.

- Reparar, eu reparei. O problema é aceitar esses garotos reparando também.

- Idiota. – taquei um travesseiro nele. Ele riu mais ainda.

- Não pense que estou feliz por você estar saindo com esse babaca, Swan. Porque eu não estou.

Antes que eu pudesse me manifestar, Edward me abraçou, beijando a minha testa demoradamente e saindo do quarto. Continuei olhando para a porta pensando que preferia estar saindo com ele do que com Mike Newton.

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me  
Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside til the morning light  
Oh my my my my_

**1 ano depois:**

Fazia um lindo dia de sol, raridade em Forks. Eu estava sentada na beira de um riacho. Ao meu lado estava uma toalha grande quadriculada e uma cesta de piquenique. À minha volta estava Edward, Alice, Jasper – eles agora estavam namorando sério -, Emmett e Rosalie – a irmã de Jasper, pela qual Emmett se encantou.

Estávamos comendo e conversando. Era raro esses momentos já que Emmett e Rose faziam faculdade em New York. Edward havia começado a faculdade a pouco tempo e, por mais que eu não admitisse, ele estava me fazendo uma falta dos infernos. Aproveitamos o recesso para o feriado de Ação de Graças para nos reunir.

Rose e Allie estavam deitavas em uma toalha tomando sol e Jasper e Emmett estavam jogando bola um para o outro. Juro que tentei entender a finalidade daquilo, mas não consegui. Edward estava sentado junto comigo em uma pedra na beira do riacho com as pernas dentro d'água.

- Você vai na festa amanhã? – perguntei.

- A festa do Smith? – ele perguntou de volta. Assenti. – Bom, não é como se ele gostasse de mim...

Revirei os olhos.

- Vamos, Ed! Eu posso levar vocês como acompanhantes. – bati de leve com meu ombro no dele. – James disse que posso levar quem eu quiser.

- James? James? – Edward me olhou incrédulo. – Desde quando você o chama pelo primeiro nome? E estão nessa de 'posso levar quem eu quiser'?

- Bom, somos parceiros na aula de Química e acabamos ficando amigos. – respondi indiferente. Edward continuou me olhando. – O que?

- Não era você que não gostava dele? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Sim, mas agora eu o conheço de verdade acho ele até legal.

- Vai sair com ele?

O que?

- Não! – o olhei irritada. – Ele é apenas um amigo da escola, droga.

- Ok, desculpa. – Edward bagunçou os cabelos como sempre faz quando está nervoso ou constrangido. – Eu só não gosto da idéia de te ver saindo com meninos desse tipo.

Eu ri.

- Não se preocupe, Ed. Eu não vou. – _Até porque o cara que eu gosto, não gosta de mim,_ Completei em pensamento.

- Onde você vai? – perguntei a ele, quando o vi se levantar. Ele deu um sorriso maroto. Ai, _merda_.

Edward começou a se aproximar lentamente de mim e eu me levantei, tentando fugir. Mas antes que eu conseguisse, ele me pegou no colo.

- EDWARD! O que você está fazendo? – arregalei os olhos.

- Está calor, não está? – ele ignorou o que eu disse. – Vamos nos refrescar. Prenda a respiração.

E antes que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa, Edward pulou no riacho comigo no colo.

No último momento, consegui prender a respiração. Quando voltamos a superfície, Edward gargalhava escandalosamente. Dei um soco nele.

- Louco!

- Você me ama que eu sei.

- Convencido.

- Mas é a verdade.

- Edward, Bella, o que vocês... – ouvimos a voz de Alice e então ela apareceu no lugar onde estávamos antes. – Ai Deus, quantos anos vocês tem? – ela perguntou rindo.

- Alice, nos deixe em paz, ok?! – Edward fechou a cara parecendo uma criança contrariada.

- Ok, ok. Só vim avisar que estamos indo embora. Vocês vão ficar?

- Sim, vamos. Eu ainda tenho que afogar esse idiota antes de sair. –respondi.

Allie riu.

- Certo. Nos vemos mais tarde, então.

Assim que Alice saiu, Edward virou-se para mim.

- Você me afogar, Bella? – ele riu. – Eu que vou afogar você!

Edward veio pra cima de mim. Ficamos brincando, assim como fazíamos quando crianças.

O clima dentro do carro era tenso. Edward estava calado desde a hora que saimos da festa e eu não sabia o motivo. Mesmo com a velocidade em que Edward dirigia, o caminho de Seattle para Forks nunca foi tão demorado. Depois de mais cinco minutos nessa situação, eu decidi me pronunciar.

- Qual é o problema, Edward?

Ele não esboçou reação, mas eu reparei que ele cerrou os olhos.

- Hum, certo. Então o problema é comigo? – perguntei, já que ele não me respondeu. – Você não vai mesmo falar?

- Como se você não soubesse! – ele exclamou do nada, me fazendo dar pequeno pulo no banco.

- Eu realmente não sei Edward! Você está com essa cara desde a hora que saímos da festa e eu não lembro de ter feito nada para te deixar assim!

Ele riu debochado.

- Não, claro que não. Por que você teria feito, não é?! A santa Bella nunca faz nada!

Meu queixo caiu. Olhei pra ele completamente chocada e não consegui pronunciar uma única palavra por um tempo. Mas a raiva começou a aparecer lentamente conforme eu ia absorvendo o que ele disse. Reparei que ele parecia ter notado o que acabara de dizer.

Ao voltar o olhar para a janela, avistei a placa 'Bem-vindos à Forks' e sem pensar, disparei.

- Para o carro.

- O que?!

- PARA A PORRA DESSE CARRO! – berrei.

- Bella, se foi pelo que eu disse...-

- Claro que foi pelo que você disse! O que você acha? – falei. Minha voz alta o suficiente para ele saber que eu estava _puta._ – Que _merda_ você tem na cabeça pra falar assim de mim? E o que você está esperando_ para parar esse carro?_

- Eu não vou te largar no meio da estrada às duas horas da manhã!

Bufei irritada. Virei meu rosto para a janela e encostei minha cabeça no vidro chateada demais para falar alguma coisa.

Mais ou menos vinte minutos depois, Edward pigarreou.

- Desculpe. – não respondi. – Sério, Bells, me desculpe. Eu falei sem pensar.

- Esse é o problema! Você está com raiva por alguma coisa que eu nem sei o que é.

- Eu sei. Me desculpe. – ele ficou um tempo calado. Pude reparar que já estávamos quase chegando na nossa rua. – Eu apenas... Ah, que droga, Bella! Eu vi você com o Smith.

Eu o olhei sem entender.

- E o que isso tem demais? – perguntei. Ele me lançou um olhar incrédulo.

- O que tem demais? – seu tom de voz era normal, mas dava pra notar a raiva. – Bella, eu te vi indo para outro cômodo da casa com aquele garoto e você ainda me pergunta o que tem demais? Você disse que não ia ficar com ele.

- E eu não fiquei! Já disse que ele é apenas um amigo da escola.

- Ah claro!

Ok, Edward conseguiu me irritar de novo com suas ironias.

- Está vendo? Pelo amor de Deus. Não dá pra conversar com você. Você nem ao menos acredita em mim!

- Bella...

Chegamos à nossa rua e, antes que Edward pudesse acabar de falar ou estacionar direito, eu sai do carro, batendo a porta com raiva. Quase pude vê-lo se encolhendo.

Ouvi quando ele saiu do carro. Atravessei o gramado e Edward me parou antes que eu pudesse chegar à porta. Porém o interrompi antes que começasse a falar.

- Edward, não vou conversar com você hoje, ok? Você não vai me levar a sério e eu estou muito irritada. Então, boa noite. – virei-me e destranquei a porta. Antes de entrar voltei a olhar pra ele. – Oh, e só pra você saber, James estava me perguntando como pedir Victória Hills em namoro. – e bati a porta.

Quando entrei no meu quarto, a única coisa que fiz foi me tacar na cama. Não tomei banho, não troquei de roupa. Eu apenas queria dormir e esquecer que Edward havia sido um idiota comigo.

Acordei com alguém me sacudindo. Gemi e cobri minha cabeça com o cobertor, mas a pessoa não desistiu. Suspirando, me permiti recobrar a consciencia e foi quando notei que a pessoa que me sacudia era minha mãe.

- Vamos, Bella, acorde.

Resmungando, abri os olhos e fitei os azuis de minha mãe. Olhei no relógio. 8:40 da manhã. Frustrada, revirei os olhos. Não tinha dormido nem sete horas, droga. (NB: Errrr... Parece a mãe de uma certa Ju! Hahahaha)

- Obrigada por me acordar, mãe.

Ela me ignorou.

- Você pode me explicar o que o Edward está fazendo dormindo no banco do jardim da frente?

Acho que demorei um minuto completo para entender o que ela quis dizer. E quando entendi, a única coisa que falei foi:

- Hã?

Renée revirou os olhos, impaciente pela minha lerdeza. Culpa dela, devo dizer, por me acordar tão cedo.

- Bella, Edward dormiu no banco do jardim da frente. – ela fez uma pausa. – E eu quero saber o porquê disso.

Eu arregalei os olhos sentando rapidamente na cama.

- Edward passou a noite no banco do jardim?

- Sim, Bella. É o que estou tentando lhe dizer. Olhe pela janela e irá vê-lo dormindo.

Levantei correndo e parei em frente a janela. De lá, pude ver Edward dormindo profundamente no banco. Ele estava visivelmente desconfortável já que o banco era de apenas dois lugares e ele era maior que aquilo. E o clima estava insuportável por estar no inverno.

Minha boca se escancarou.

- Então... – Renée caminhou até parar do meu lado na janela.

- Vou falar com ele.

Corri para vestir um casaco e calcei os chinelos. Desci as escadas o mais rápido que consegui sem tropeçar nem cair, pensando na _merda_ que aquele garoto tinha no lugar do cérebro. Dormir no relento? Mesmo?

Abri a porta da frente com raiva e caminhei até o banco onde Edward estava. Quando cheguei até ele, dei um soco em seu braço. Ele acordou assustado e olhou para mim.

- O que...?

- Como você dorme aqui, seu idiota? Está frio aqui e você pode ficar doente, babaca! – dei outro soco nele. – O que você tem no cérebro, imbecil?

- Adoro quando você se dirige a mim com tanto_ amor_. – notei a ironia na voz dele, me fazendo ficar com mais raiva.

- Você não pensa, não é?!

Ele suspirou, triste.

- Desculpe, Bells, eu apenas fiquei com raiva de mim mesmo por ter brigado com você por um motivo tão idiota e me sentei aqui. Quando dei por mim... bom, você estava me acordado com um soco.

Sentei-me ao seu lado.

- É, hum... desculpe-me por isso. Eu apenas fiquei irritada por você não pensar que podia ficar doente dormindo ai.

- Eu realmente não pensei. – ele bagunçou os cabelos me olhando de soslaio. Eu ri.

Ficamos alguns segundos em silêncio, até que ele falou:

- Me desculpe. – não respondi. – Eu não deveria ter falado com você daquele jeito. Eu só... não queria que você tivesse ficado com ele.

- Por que? Por que você se importa tanto? – perguntei virando-me pra ele. Será que ele iria dizer o que eu tanto queria? O encarei, ansiosa.

- Eu... eu não sei. – ele respondeu, não me encarando. Bufei irritada e levantei, frustrada. Quando comecei a ir em direção à porta, Edward pegou meu braço. Parei, mas não me virei. – Eu gosto de você, Bella, mas...

- Mas só como amigo. – o interrompi. Fechei os olhos, sentindo as lágrimas se formarem. Pisquei, tentando escondê-las.

- Não era isso que eu ia dizer. – ele me virou de frente e me fez encara-lo. – Pelo contrário. Eu gosto de você mais do que como amigo. E é isso que me assusta, porque é a primeira vez que realmente gosto de uma menina assim. E eu não queria estragar a nossa amizade, caso você não sentisse o mesmo.

- Você está brincando, né?! – o olhei incrédula. – Todos já repararam que eu gosto de você. Menos você.

- Bem, eu reparei. Mas pensei que fosse minha imaginação. Seria muito bom pra ser verdade. – ele deu aquele sorriso torto perfeito.

Sorri feliz. Eu mal podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

- Não é. Eu realmente gosto de você.

- Ótimo. – ainda sorrindo, Edward puxou-me pela cintura e acabou com a distância entre nós.

Senti meu corpo se arrepiar quando seus lábios tocaram os meus. Suspirei, passando meus braços em volta do seu pescoço, enquanto ele apertava o abraço em minha cintura. Gentilmente, ele tocou com a língua nos meus lábios pedindo passagem, o que dei sem hesitar. Sua lingua tocou a minha e eu quase desfaleci em seus braços. Sonhei tanto em beijá-lo, que chegava a ser surreal o estar fazendo agora.

Uma de suas mãos subiu para a minha nuca, apertando-me contra a sua boca fazendo com que ele aprofundasse o beijo. Ficamos nos beijando até que o fôlego acabou.

- Uau. – consegui pronunciar sorrindo igual a uma idiota.

- Foi melhor do que eu imaginei. – Edward disse, sorrindo pra mim.

- Você tinha imaginado isso? – perguntei, minha boca se abrindo.

- Com certeza. Desde a primeira vez que beijei você, imagino _todos os dias_ como seria beijar sua boca de novo. – ele depositou um beijinho na minha boca, seu sorriso aumentando cada vez mais.

- Bom, acho que posso dizer o mesmo. – falei.

Ele se afastou, me puxando para o jardim de trás. De lá, passamos pela cerca entrando no jardim dos Cullen. Fomos na direção da nossa casa da árvore. Aquele lugar havia sido um refúgio para nós dois por todos esses anos e agora não seria diferente.

Edward me puxou para o chão, me acomodando entre suas pernas. Ficamos um tempo ali, aproveitando nosso tempo juntos entre beijos e carinhos.

- Bella?

- Sim?

- Você, er... você...

Eu ri do receio dele.

- Fale logo, Edward. Está me deixando curiosa!

- Você quer ser minha namorada?

Gelei. Ai, meu Deus! Ele tinha mesmo perguntado aquilo? Comecei a hiperventilar.

- Bella? – não consegui responder. – Certo, me desculpe. Eu não deveria ter feito o pedido tão cedo...

- Está louco? – consegui falar, minha voz esganiçada demais. – É claro que deveria ter feito.

- Mas...

- Eu aceito!

Edward me encarou, felicidade brilhando em seus lindos olhos esmeralda.

- Mesmo?

- Definitivamente.

Ele sorriu de novo, me puxando para um beijo. E depois outro. E outro. E outro.

* * *

**Nota da Beta: Oi! Aqui é a Julia, Beta da Maria. Preciso dizer que sofri com esse capítulo ok? Hahaha. Tão lindo! E enfim esses dois idiotas resolveram ficar juntos. E o que será que nos aguardará o proximo hein??? *Curiosidade* Te amo Maria linda! 3**

N/A: Ok, como perceberam a Julia me chama de Maria --' SAUSHASHUAHSUHS tudo bem Ju... também te amo ^^ 3

Enfim, aqui está o penúltimo capitulo. O último está pronto e só depende de vocês para ser posto, se vocês comentarem bastante, vou saber que estão gostando e postarei mais rápido \o/

Ahhh, e obrigada a todo mundo que comentou. *-* Vocês são uns amores! E quem add aos favoritos e alerta :D

Beeeeijos, nos vemos no próximo. ;)


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3:**

_A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

**Alguns anos depois:**

Eu e Edward estávamos na nossa clareira em Forks. Ele estava encostado em uma das árvores e eu estava entre suas pernas.

Tinhamos dado um tempo no trabalho para passar o Natal e Ano Novo junto com nossos familiares na nossa antiga cidade. Desde que acabamos a faculdade, fomos morar em Los Angeles. Edward tinha acabado a faculdade primeiro e comprou um apartamento. Logo depois me juntei a ele.

No começo, meu pai quase morreu quando soube que eu ia morar com Edward. Quer dizer, a menina dele estava indo morar com o namorado e era informação demais pra ele. Ainda mais depois que Emmett soltou que não iriamos fazer nada que já não fizessemos. Aquele foi um dia cheio para o meu pai.

Ainda na faculdade, comecei a estagiar em uma empresa de arquitetura. Depois de formada, passei a trabalhar lá e é onde trabalho até hoje. Adoro aquele lugar.

Edward trabalhava no maior hospital de LA como neurocirurgião. Preciso dizer que Carlisle gostou? Emmett tinha se casado com Rose no verão passado. Foi uma surpresa quando ele a pediu em casamento. Todos pensavam que Jasper e Alice iam casar primeiro.

Ainda era cedo, aproximadamente 11h da manhã, quando Edward me levou para a clareira. Ele andava estranho. Cochichava com Alice ou Rose alguma coisa e sempre que eu chegava perto, eles se calavam. Aquilo já estava me dando uma agonia e se ele não me contasse logo o que era, eu ia forçá-lo a me dizer.

- Rose disse que acha que está grávida. – falei. Edward me olhou com os olhos arregalados.

- Sério? – ele riu depois. – Emmett vai surtar quando souber.

- Sim, ele vai. – ri com ele. – Mas nada de contar, Edward. Rose quer fazer surpresa.

- Alguma vez eu contei algo que você tenha me contado? – Eu ri do biquinho que ele fez.

- Não, mas não custa nada lembrar. – falei, mordendo seu biquinho. Ele sorriu e aproveitou para me beijar.

Eu podia namorá-lo à anos, mas nunca iria parar de sentir borboletas no estômago cada vez que estava perto ele, ou cada vez que ele me beijasse.

Quando nos separamos, recostei minha testa na dele aproveitando nossa bolha.

- Eu te amo. – falei.

- Eu te amo mais. – eu ri e dei lingua pra ele. – Sabe, uma vez me falaram que quem dá lingua pede beijo.

- Ah, é? – sorri marota e dei lingua pra ele de novo. Rapidamente, ele tomou minha boca de novo em um beijo. Esse mais apaixonado e profundo. Nos separamos sem ar.

Voltei à minha posição inicial, recostada em seu peito e suspirei feliz.

- Amor, por acaso você falou sobre sairmos e não voltarmos para o almoço com alguém? – perguntei.

- Não.

- Então, ninguém sabe que não vamos voltar para o almoço? – eu ri. Ele sabia que 'Ninguém' poderia ser considerado como nossas mães.

- Não. – ri mais ainda e ele me acompanhou. Elas iriam surtar. – Mas eu não estava me importando. Eu apenas queria sair da loucura que estava nossa casa com tanta gente preparando-se para o Natal e ficar sozinho com você.

Sorri, virando o rosto e dando um beijinho em seu queixo.

- Também não estou me importando com isso. Desde que esteja com você.

- Sempre.

Ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio até que, de repente, Edward colocou-me para o lado e levantou-se. O olhei meio atordoada e ele simplismente ofereceu a mão para me ajudar a levantar.

Edward respirou fundo como se estivesse temeroso por algo e se abaixou em um joelho. O encarei, o sangue fugindo do meu rosto.

- Eu pensei muito sobre isso e também pedi ajuda para Alice, Rose e até para Emmett e Jasper. Eles não me ajudaram muito, mas elas me disseram que eu deveria fazer o que meu coração mandava. E o meu coração tá dizendo que aqui é a hora certa para isso. Eu te amo mais do que pensei que fosse possível um dia, e eu quero saber se você gostaria de passar o resto da sua vida comigo. – ele retirou uma caixinha de veludo do bolso da calça e abriu revelando duas alianças de ouro branco. Uma com um grande diamante no centro e outros menores ladeando-o e descendo pelo comprimento. A outra era maior e toda lisa. Senti lágrimas se formando no canto dos olhos. – Então, Isabella Marie Swan, você aceita se casar comigo?

Eu pisquei, fazendo as lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto. Abri a boca, mas não consegui falar nada, então apenas acenei freneticamente, me jogando em seus braços.

Edward riu.

- Isso é um sim, certo?

- Isso é mais que um sim, amor! – falei, o beijando em seguida. Ele me abraçou apertado e me tirou do chão, rodando nossos corpos. Eu me separei dele e gargalhei.

Quando ele me colocou novamente no chão, tirou a aliança de dentro da caixinha e colocou no dedo anular da minha mão direita depositando um beijo em cima do anel.

Fiz o mesmo, incluindo o beijo no anel, e sorrimos um para o outro. Edward me puxou para outro beijo, o primeiro como noivos.

- Ok, agora precisamos voltar e contar para a familia. – ele disse.

- Tenho certeza que o Chefe Swan vai falar que você não fez mais do que sua obrigação, já que até moramos juntos. – sorri.

- É, tenho a impressão que será isso mesmo que ele dirá. – ele sorriu de volta.

Juntos, fomos em direção à estrada fora da floresta para pegarmos o Volvo alugado dele e irmos para casa, contar a novidade para todos. Ai, Deus, já podia ver todos surtando.

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too  
Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I_

Era primavera. Eu estava em um quarto de hotel andando de um lado para o outro tentando me acalmar. Não estava funcionando.

- Que droga, Bella. Se acalme! – minha mãe falou. – Se você continuar andando assim, vai borrar a maquiagem que ainda nem foi feita.

- Ai, mãe! – me sentei do seu lado. – Mas... e se der tudo errado? E se eu cair com o salto? E se...

- Bella, querida, nada disso vai acontecer. – Renée colocou as mãos nos meus ombros e me puxou para um abraço reconfortante. – Você precisa se acalmar. Vai dar tudo certo. Eu já passei por isso também, filha. Mas você tem que estar confiante.

- Eu sei.

- Então por que você ainda está sentada ai? – me virei para ver Alice e Rose paradas na porta. A primeira estava carregando meu vestido coberto por uma capa e a outra carregava duas maletas.

- Allie, Rose! – eu berrei me levantando para abraçá-las. - Por que demoraram tanto?

- Rose demorou a encontrar seu estoque de maquiagem. – Alice disse depois de dar um beijo em minha mãe.

- Sim. – Rose falou falou dando um abraço em Renée e depois virando-se para mim. – Com a mudança, as maquiagens se perderam em algum canto da casa. Desculpe.

- Tudo bem. – eu estava começando a me sentir nervosa novamente. Droga, toda a sessão de massagem calmante ontem no spa tava indo para o espaço.

- Ok, vamos começar. – Alice pendurou o vestido e me fez sentar em uma cadeira. Ela ia fazer minha maquiagem e Rose, meu cabelo. – Bella, será que você pode parar de se mexer?

- Desculpa, mas eu estou nervosa. É o meu casamento! – arregalei os olhos e pulei da cadeira. – OMG! É o meu casamento!

- Sim, Bella, é o seu casamento. – Rose falou como se eu tivesse 5 anos e me tacou na cadeira novamente. – Agora fica quieta para podermos trabalhar em você!

Quando ela e Alice começaram, eu me desliguei da realidade. Fui parar em um mundo onde Edward e eu estávamos na nossa clareira, caminhando de mãos dadas. Reparei em um menino de aproximadamente 4 anos correndo à nossa volta. Ele tinha os mesmos cabelos e rosto de Edward, apenas os olhos eram da cor do meu. Reparei também na minha imensa barriga.

Fiquei nesse sonho por aproximadamente duas horas até que alguém me sacudiu delicadamente.

- Pronto, Bella, nós acabamos. – ouvi a voz de Alice e abri os olhos. Ela e Rose estavam paradas na minha frente, contemplando o trabalho feito.

Passou um segundo ou dois até que elas começaram a gritar e a pular.

- AHHH, VOCÊ ESTÁ LINDA!

- PERFEITA!

- AHHHHHHH!

Eu as olhei assustada, mas acabei rindo delas. Minha mãe parou do meu lado.

- Ok, queria. Cabelo e maquiagem prontos, mas ainda falta colocar o vestido e os acessórios.

- Sim, sim, vamos ajudá-la a colocar o vestido, venha. – Alice me puxou pela mão e foi em diração ao vestido tampado em cima da cama.

Confesso que estava temerosa em relação ao vestido. Alice disse que ia desenhar um vestido especialmente para mim já que ela era uma estilista famosa, não só nos Estados Unidos, mas no mundo todo, principalmente nos 'países da moda'. Ela disse que eu era a melhor amiga dela e esse seria o presente de casamento.

O problema era que, apesar da noiva ser EU, Alice falou que só ia me dar o vestido no dia do casamento. Eu estava esperando do fundo do meu coração que ela não tivesse feito algo muito exagerado e que seja algo que pareça comigo.

Parei junto dela perto da cama.

- Preparada para ver o seu vestido?

Respirei fundo.

- Sim. – e seja o que Deus quiser.

Alice abriu a capa que cobria o vestido lentamente. Aos poucos, foi sendo revelado o busto de seda branca adornado por pequenos cristais e a saia, também de seda branca. Fiquei olhando para o vestido mais lindo que já tinha visto, meus olhos se encherendo de lágrimas.

- Allie, - eu a abracei. – É lindo, eu amei!

- Ain, eu sabia que você ia gostar! – ela me apertou.

- Obrigada, Allie. – quando ela se separou de mim, reparou em meus olhos cheios de lágrima. Ela me deu um tapa no braço.

- Não chore! Você vai borrar a maquiagem!

Eu ri.

- Desculpe.

- Vamos te ajudar a colocar o vestido.

Depois de colocar o vestido, me olhei no espelho. Eu estava linda. Mas linda do que pensei que fosse possível. O vestido tinha modelado meu busto e minha cintura. A saia descia leve por todo o comprimento das minhas pernas. O penteado realçou meu rosto e a maquiagem deixou meus olhos expressivos.

Minha mãe apareceu atrás de mim e sorriu.

- Você está linda, Bella.

- Obrigada, mãe. – me virei e a abracei.

Alice e Rose tinham ido se arrumar junto com as outras duas madrinhas, Angela e Leah, mulher de um amigo de infânia, Jacob.

Eu e minha mãe estávamos esperando por meu pai, enquanto ela acabava de se arrumar. Renée estava linda, com os cabelos castanhos claros presos em coque e usando um vestido lilás, comprado por Alice.

Ela estava finalizando o blush quando a porta do quarto se abriu e Charlie entrou.

- Filha, Alice disse que... – ele parou e me olhou, sua boa se abrindo. – Bells, você... você... está linda.

Sorri feliz.

- Obrigada, pai. – o abracei apertado. – Mas o que você ia falar?

- Ah, sim. Alice disse que está tudo pronto. Você pode descer a qualquer momento.

- Certo. – droga, comecei a sentir o nervoso voltando.

Mas vamos lá, afinal, é o meu casamento.

Minhas madrinhas desceram da limosine e encontraram os padrinhos na frente da Igreja de Forks. Meus pais ainda estavam sentados do meu lado no carro e Renée se virou para mim:

- Não se preocupe, filha. Vai dar tudo certo. – ela falou. E depois sussurrou pra mim: - Pense que daqui a algumas horas você estará em um quarto de hotel. Com Edward. Sozinhos. – e balançou as sobrancelhas rindo.

- Mãe! – fiquei extremamente vermelha, mas sorri, ficando mais calma.

Quando as madrinhas e os padrinhos entraram na Igreja, foi a deixa para minha mãe sair do carro, me dando um beijo na bochecha.

Depois, meu pai e eu saímos da limosine indo para a entrada da Igreja. Uma das organizadoras falou algo em um fone preso ao lado de seu rosto e fez um sinal para os homens que abririam a porta.

- Bells. – meu pai me chamou e me virei para ele. Ele tinha lágrimas nos olhos. – Estou muito orgulhoso de você. Fico feliz por estar casando com Edward e não com um idiota. – eu ri. – Espero que seja muito feliz.

- Vou ser, pai. – o abracei novamente. – Te amo.

- Também te amo, filha.

Com isso, entramos na Igreja ao som da marcha nupcial. Eu estava com medo de cair por cauda do salto, mas quando eu vi Edward parado ao lado do altar, vestido com um smoking preto e elegante, os cabelos bagunçados, os olhos verdes brilhando felicidade e o meu sorriso torto nos lábios, eu esqueci de qualquer medo. Eu estava onde deveria estar. Me casando com o homem da minha vida.

- Isabella Marie Swan, você aceita Edward Anthony Cullen como seu legitimo marido? – a voz do padre se sobressaiu aos soluços de nossas mães e até de algumas outras mulheres, inclusive Alice e Rosalie.

- Eu aceito. – sorri para Edward, meus olhos nunca deixando os seus.

- Edward Anthony Cullen, você aceita Isabella Marie Swan...-

- Aceito. – Edward interrompeu o padre, sorrindo para mim. O padre suspirou, mas riu junto com os convidados. Balancei a cabeça, Edward seria sempre Edward. – Posso beijar a noiva agora, padre?

- Vá em frente, meu rapaz.

Sorrindo, Edward se inclinou e me puxou pela cintura delicadamente, unindo nossos lábios em um beijo calmo. Uma salva de palmas foi ouvida e nos afastamos.

Eu estava mais feliz do que poderia imaginar. Meu lugar era ali, junto de Edward. Eu estava feliz por isso e sabia que ele também estava.

**7 anos depois:**

- Emmett! Não faça isso com a Nessie!

- Ah, Bella, não seja chata. Ela gosta disso, não gosta princesa? – ele tacou Nessie novamente para o alto e ela berrou, gargalhando.

Balancei a cabeça irritada e divertida ao mesmo tempo. Minha filha estava brincando com outra criança.

Faltavam três dias para no Natal e tinhamos ido para Forks com nossas crianças para passar a data com nossas famílias. Ainda morávamos em LA e trabalhávamos no mesmo lugar. Quando fizemos 5 anos casados, descobri que estava grávida. De gêmeos! Renesmee e Robert. Ele tinha o mesmo cabelo que Edward e ela o mesmo que o meu, mas ambos tinham os olhos verdes vibrantes que ele.

Rosalie e Emmett tinham Sophie, a mais velha, uma linda menina loira de olhos verdes, que ia ser igual a mãe quando crescesse e Madeline, de cabelos enrolados e pretos como Emmett e olhos também verdes.

Alice e Japer tinham se casado um ano depois de Edward e eu, e Allie estava grávida de 7 meses de uma menina. A criança, coitada, seria uma Mini Barbie.

Edward me abraçou por trás, me prendendo entre a grade da varanda e ele.

- Você deveria deixar Emmett ser feliz sabia?

- Não adianta eu falar, Edward, ele não vai deixar de fazer mesmo. – eu ri. – Percebi isso na segunda vez que mandei ele parar.

- Emmett tende a obedecer apenas Rose, apesar de você ser a mãe.

Ri mais ainda. Mas fui interrompida por Robert que andava em nossa direção sonolento.

- Mamãe, eu quero nana. – ele ergueu os bracinhos. O peguei no colo e ele se aconchegou nos meus braços.

- Edward! – a voz grossa de Emmett ecoou na varanda. – Tá na hora da soneca. Toma que a filha é tua!

- Ah, pra fazer bagunça você é um padrinho excelente, mas pra colocá-la pra dormir, não? – Edward resmungou enquanto pegava nossa filha. Eu ri junto com Emmett.

- Já tenho uma pra cuidar, companheiro. Daqui a pouco Rose vai mandar-me cuidade de Mady. – o grandão falou. – Ou eu obedeço, ou ela fica de greve.

Gargalhei baixo com Edward enquanto Emmett entrava. Nos sentamos no banco grande que tinha ali na varanda e ficamos esperando nossas crianças dormirem.

Estávamos na nossa bolha particular e não sairiamos dali tão cedo.

Bella Cullen fechou o caderno. Tinha conseguido terminar a música que começara a escrever quando estava na faculdade e namorava Edward.

_Finalmente_, pensou. Não iria cantar a música já que não gostava de atenção, nem era cantora, mas só de ter um pouco da história deles escrita a deixava feliz.

Sorrindo, ela foi para a sala ficar com o marido, deixando o caderno na escrivaninha com intenção de mostrar a Edward mais tarde.

_Edward_. Suspirou feliz. Seu grande e eterno amor.

_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my..._

* * *

_Os links com o vestido e etc da Bella estão no meu perfil *-*_

**N/A:** AI QUE LINDO! Terminei uma fic. To emocionada =') UHSUASHUHAS

Sério, gente, obrigada a todo mundo que leu, deixou review, adicionou aos favoritos/alerta. Fiquei muito contente!

Espero do fundo do coração que tenham gostado, porque escrevi com muito carinho ^^

Bom, é isso... to escrevendo uma fic nova, mas não devo postar agora, já que quero ela planejada antes =)

**Beeijos** gente e obrigada de novo :)


End file.
